


Lazarus Syndrome and True Love Kiss

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy, Back to life, Codependent Winchesters, Crossover, Dead Dean, Guilty John, Hospitalization, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Outsider, Sad Sam, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: When the Winchesters enter in the Hospital, Dr. Edwards already know that only one of them will get out of it.But sometime, the red string is stronger than everything else.





	Lazarus Syndrome and True Love Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Whispersinthewing

 

 

" _True Love's Kiss? It's the most powerful thing in the world._ "

— **Robert** , _Enchanted_

 

 

The Winchesters came into Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital in Seattle on a Monday.

The father, John was supporting his son with one arm around his waist and the other holding onto his arm. To say that his son wasn’t in good shape would be an understatement. There was blood everywhere, from his pretty face down to his legs. His eyes were closed and for a moment, Stephanie thought he was already dead.

The staff rushed towards them, lying the young man down on a bed and began to examine him. His pulse was weak; so weak that it was hard for them to even find it. But once they did, they acted quickly. In these kinds of situations, every minute and every second counted. They’ve got to find everything because if they miss even the smallest detail, it’s already too late. The patient is dead.

“He’s got internal hemorrhaging and a perforated lung. We need to focus on that,” Dr. Kepner said.

“No, we’ve got to get him up to MRI; he could have a cerebral hemorrhage.” This time, it was Dr. Grey who spoke. She was the chief of surgery, and everybody knew that when she said something, you’d better agree with her.

“I need to work on this leg. If we wait any longer I’m not sure I’ll be able to save it.”

Stephanie could hear the sadness in Dr. Torres’s voice, and she understood. If you didn’t know that it was a leg, you would think that the bloody thing attached to the boy was something a wolf would eat. Dr. Torres was the best orthopedic surgeon in the state, but sometimes even that wasn’t enough.

Sometimes, patients arrived in the ER and the doctors immediately knew that it was already too late. Of course none of them ever said it, and they tried their best to save them, but deep down they knew. They knew that soon, they would have to tell a family that their loved one had died; that yes they did everything they could, but it wasn’t enough. They wish that they could have done more, and they really meant it, but it was just impossible. That at least maybe, their loved one hadn’t suffered, even if it wasn’t true.

Stephanie knew that it would be one of those days the second she saw Dean Winchester enter the hospital. The kid was far too pale; there was far too much blood. And with each passing minute, her suspicious just became truer.

They all stopped their arguing about what they should do first, when they heard a faint whisper coming from the body lying on the bed. Hope was the one who took his hand, leaning closer to his mouth.

“S-Sam.” It was not even a whisper, more like an exhale of breath, but it was all he could say. After that, the monitor began to beep more steadily, and they moved the bed in the direction of the nearest trauma room.

“I’m going to go talk to the dad,” Stephanie announced, already walking in the father’s direction. Normally she would have gone into the trauma room with the other doctors, would have gotten her hands dirty in his insides, and would have tried to save him. But she knew that this patient wouldn’t make it through the surgery. She had lost a patient not that long ago, and she was still affected by it. They never taught you how to handle the loss of a patient in med school, and Stephanie knew that it was because it wasn’t something that could be taught. When she became a surgeon, she thought that she would be able to save everyone. She thought that she would be like some sort of God; that all the things that she learned and saw would give her the power to save everyone’s life. But she wasn’t God, and she couldn’t save what was already past saving.

John Winchester used to be a soldier; Stephanie could see that before she even spoke to him. She’d seen that look on too many faces. When people got back from war, it was like they had left part of their soul there. John had this look that said he had already lost everything. Resignation, sadness, and so much more dark feelings were on his face.

“Mr. Winchester, your son has been taken to surgery. We will give you an update as soon as we know more.” She did her best to keep a comforting smile on her face, not letting any other emotion show in her expression.

“Ok.” Was the only answer the man gave.

Stephanie was surprised by the lack of emotion, but some people were just better at keeping their emotions inside.

“Your son asked about Sam, do you know who is it? Maybe someone we should call?”

“Yeah, Sam’s my other son. I’ll call him.”

“If you need anything, let me know.”

He nodded and got up, walking in the direction of the exit. He hadn’t even asked how his son was doing, but Stephanie got the feeling that he already knew how bad his son’s state was.

According to what John had apparently told one of the admitting staff, Dean was in his car when a truck hit him. But Stephanie didn’t believe that. The injuries Dean sustained didn’t match a car accident, and even if their car had been damaged, there was no way it was enough for what the father pretended had happened. Plus, there hadn’t been word of an accident or any other driver, and when they asked John where the accident had occured, he told them that the other driver was already long gone.

“Excuse me are you Dean Winchester’s doctor?”

Stephanie turned around and saw a young boy probably around 15 years old, with long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

“Yes I am. And you are?”

“My name’s Sam. I’m Dean’s brother. Can you tell me about my brother’s condition?”

His composure, the way he talked and held himself, didn’t match his age. He was too mature, too concerned. He acted like he wasn’t afraid or sad but his eyes were red, showing that he had been crying not that long ago. Stephanie gave him a sad smile and told him everything they were doing to help his brother. The more she spoke, the more the young boy seemed to get angry. It wasn’t the reaction that she was expecting.

“Can you … will you tell me? When I can see him?” He asked, arms crossed against his chest.

“Yes, of course. I will come tell you and your father when he gets out of surgery.”

“No!” He yelled, anger evident in his voice. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath “No. Don’t tell my dad. Please.”

“I’m sorry, but I have to.” She was perplexed. Why wouldn’t the dad be allowed to see his own son?

“I will not let him near my brother.”

Stephanie wanted to argue, but the death look Sam sent her was enough to deter her.

“I’m gonna go up and see how the surgery is going.” She gave him another smile and walked back through the double doors of the ER.

This family was weird … really weird. Once the boy’s surgery was over, if he pulled through it, they would have to call the police and social services. If the father was responsible in one way or another for his son’s state, there was no way he would be able to go home with him.

When she walked inside the operating room, Stephanie expected to see a bustle of activity, hands working furiously inside the boy’s body. But instead, she found them standing around the table, hands in the air, and she already knew what that meant.

The boy was dead.

She felt her throat tighten, and she had to fight back the tears. It was part of being a doctor. Sometimes, you saved people and something you couldn’t. Today, they couldn’t.

“He lost too much blood. He was already dead when he got here.”

Stephanie couldn’t tell which of the doctors had spoken. All she could see was the beautiful face of the 19 year old boy. A kid, that’s all he was. But there he was, lying on the table, eyes closed. He seemed calm, and if it wasn’t for the lack of breath, she could easily imagine that he was sleeping.

“Stephanie, would you go inform the family? We’ll put the body in an empty room so they can come and say goodbye to him properly.”

 

 

 

 

“He can’t be dead.” Sam said. “You’re wrong. Dean is alive.”

“I’m really sorry. We did everything we could. His injuries were just too severe.”

“I want to see my brother please.” His voice was broken, and for an instant Stephanie thought he was going to pass out. But he didn’t, so she led him into the room where his brother’s body was.

“I’ll leave you alone to say goodbye.” She told him, giving his shoulder a little squeeze.

He shouldn’t be alone. His father should be there with him, holding him and telling him it was going to be okay. But she doubted it was John Winchester’s style, and Sam didn’t want his father in the room. How Mr. Winchester could agree was a mystery to her.

She watched through the glass, looking attentively at what was going on.

For the first five minutes, Sam stood in front of the bed, looking at his brother with tears running down his cheeks. He was speaking, but she couldn’t make out the words. Then, Sam crawled onto the bed, curling up around his brother’s body. He was holding him tight, face hidden in his neck.

Finally, she couldn’t stand to watch any longer, and she left. She had other patients that needed her. Patients she could still save, who would live. She couldn’t stay focused on one patient, she needed to move on; her job was over for that patient.

Maybe she should call social services, but what would she tell them? She didn’t have any proof that the father was responsible for his son’s death. Even if he seemed cold, Stephanie saw how sad and devastated he was when he heard that his son was dead. He didn’t cry or say anything, but the look in his eyes was enough. He loved his sons, that she could tell.

 

Two hours later, she heard Dr. Grey calling for security.

“What’s going on?” She asked Jo.

“The brother of that patient that died, Winchester I guess.”

Stephanie nodded.

“Well, he won’t leave his brother’s body. When they tried to get him to leave, he started fighting the doctors. The father is in there too, trying to reason with him.”

Stephanie ran towards the room. They had spoken together earlier; maybe Sam would listen to her. Sam was holding his brother firmly against his chest, and there was no way they could separate them without hurting Sam.

“Sam? It’s Stephanie, do you remember me?” She said gently.

Sam nodded.

“Sweetie, I know that you loved your brother, and it’s not fair that he’s gone, but there is nothing you can do. You’ve got to let him go.”

“No!” He screamed, tears running down his face. “You don’t understand! I can’t live without him. I need him, he can’t leave me!” He hugged his brother even more fiercely. “He promised he wouldn’t leave.”

 

When Stephanie was little, she was sick and so she practically grew up in the hospital. To pass the time between treatments, she would read books about everything that she could. She remembered the fairytales: how in Snow White or Sleeping Beauty, a true love’s kiss could bring them back to life. When she asked her mother about it, her mamma told her that sometimes in some really special cases, people found their soul mates; the other part of their soul, the one thing that made them complete. She said that they shared a special bond, that they couldn’t live without each other; that they would rather walk through the fire than be apart.

Stephanie read all the stories she could find about it. But as she grew up, she realized that it wasn’t true. There were no such things as soul mates, and that you couldn’t save someone by kissing them. Her mother had lied to her. She saw people kiss their loved one hoping for a miracle, but nothing ever happened. She was a scientist; she knew that once you were dead, nothing could change that.

But then it happened. Sam Winchester kissed his big brother on the lips, like he was trying to give him all the breath in his lungs. The doctors looked at each other, wondering what the hell was happening.

“Aren’t they brothers?” Jo whispered to her.

She didn’t have time to answer, because one of the nurses started shouting, shutting everyone up.

“He’s breathing!” She yelled again.

Dean Winchester slowly opened his eyes and looked directly at his little brother. There was so much love and devotion in the older boy’s eyes that the entire room fell quiet, afraid that even the smallest sound would break the moment. Sam put another kiss on his brother’s lips, even sweeter than the first.

 

The Lazarus Syndrome has been noted in medical literature at least 38 times since 1982. 39, if you included one Dean Winchester. It was a once in a lifetime phenomenon. In a lot of cases, the patient ended up dying a few days after being brought back from the dead. There were countless theories about why it happened, but nothing had been proven yet. The doctors at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital had their own theories, about some physical reaction or other scientific reason, but not Stephanie. Dean Winchester had been brought back from the dead by a true love’s kiss from his soul mate.

Stephanie wondered if he had died a few days later, like so many other patients of the Lazarus Syndrome. But she would never know, because the day after his resurrection, there was no sign of the Winchesters in the hospital or in Seattle at all.

The Winchesters arrived at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital on Monday, and by Tuesday they were gone. Stephanie hoped that the brothers were still together, but she wasn’t worried, because they were joined forever by the red string.


End file.
